Conventional thermal interface materials (TIMs) are often composites of thermally conductive particles dispersed in a thermally insulating organic matrix (e.g., adhesive or grease). The thermal conductivity of such composites is limited by the relatively low concentration of particles, as often needed to assure proper viscosity, and, by the thermal resistance of particle-particle contacts. Additionally, air-filled voids, which have poor thermal conductivity, can accumulate in the organic matrix, thereby decreasing the overall thermal conductivity of the TIM. Soft metals, such as Indium, or other soft materials, such as graphite, are also sometimes used as thermal interface materials. Although the thermal conductivity of these materials is higher than the composite materials, they have limited ability to comply with non-planar or irregular surfaces. Some of these soft materials are susceptible to corrosion, and, can have low melting points. All of these limitations can restrict reliability, applicability and assembly options.